


Home

by YuriChan06



Series: Children of Ours [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A bunch of OC children, Children of Characters, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Part 2 to "Young and Beautiful"Siegbert meets finally meets his family from Nohr





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of the previous work, Young and Beautiful. I thought this deserved a standalone oneshot too

"Ready to go, Siegbert?" Hinoka asked, saddling her pegasus for the journey. He whinnied, as Hinoka stroked his feathers, "It's been a while since Siegbert first rode you, he was kinda shy but I reassured that you were a good pegasus that would never kick off your rider... Only if they have a bad heart." Her pegasus whinnied once more.

Siegbert exited the palace, taking a deep breath. He gazed back at Castle Shirasagi, before approaching his mother, "I'm ready."

Hinoka gently stroked her son's red hair, before gazing at his face, "When I look at you... I see your father." She smiled. Siegbert rest his cheek upon his mother's hand. 

"I'm so nervous and yet excited to see the rest of my family..." Siegbert said.

Hinoka smiled, "They hadn't seen you since you were a fragile baby in my arms." She said, "I'm sure they'll be overjoyed to see you like this." The redhead princess climbed onto the pegasus, Siegbert did the same, holding his mother's shoulders tightly as the pegasus ran, flapping his wings before taking off.

Siegbert felt nervous as the familiar skies of Hoshido disappeared from his vision, and dark clouds started taking over. I don't think we're in Hoshido anymore... Siegbert thought, doubts clouded his own mind. He then thought about his father.

"Mother, why did you always met in Nestra with father?" He asked.

"Nestra's neutral territory, me and Xander were safe to meet there." Hinoka replied, "I'll never forget our first date. He made a reservation at a nice restaurant, our own private spot to dine, and a great view of the city. One of the meals we ate were spaghetti, we shared a bowl... And that's when we had our first kiss.."

"Whoa, what happened?" Siegbert asked.

Hinoka giggled, "He was so awkward... We ended up chewing on the opposite end of the same noddle, and we nibbled our way to our first kiss. He tasted like tomato sauce... He was very shy, stuttering nervously until I kissed him again." 

Siegbert smiled brightly, sounded a little sappy but it made Hinoka happy remembering that moment, so he was happy.

"Sometimes your father didn't want us remaining inside of the city, he would take me stargazing." Hinoka continued. The feeling of Xander grabbing her wrist, taking her out of the city, hidden under a blanket of darkness, they just lie down under the stars. Watching the stars change, naming constellations, even making up their own. Lying there for hours and hours until they grew weary. Hinoka always slept first, her head resting on Xander's shoulder. Once she was asleep, Xander got up, carried the princess in his arms, and brought her back to her bed, or his own room. He would slip under the covers, and join her in slumber until the sun rises. 

Hinoka stopped speaking, as if she was deep in her memories. Siegbert thought of more things to ask his mother before doubts clouded his mind once Nohr was close in sight. What if aunt Camilla or uncle Leo get reminded of Xander's death again? What if his cousins don't like him? What if was all Siegbert could think of.

"Mother... I was just wondering... What is my Nohrian family like?" Siegbert asked. 

Hinoka chuckled, "I could go on about them. Your aunt Camilla is... One of a kind. When you were a baby, and she held you for the first time... She cried, and she refuse to let you go, to the point I had to gently pull you away from her as your cousins wanted a chance to hold you."

A short giggle left Siegbert, Hinoka giggled too at the memory, "Your uncle Leo, now King of Nohr, I would describe as a stoic with a heart of gold. He was so happy to learn that his brother left one last gift for the family. A son." She continued.

Hinoka started to smile, glancing down briefly before turning back to Siegbert, "I will give you a warning though. You have a lot of cousins, more than your Hoshidan ones. You see, your aunt Camilla adopted children who parents died in the war, mixed in with a bunch of children of her own." She said.

Siegbert tilt his head, "How many?"

Hinoka thought for a moment, she visited Nohr just a few weeks ago, Camilla just had another child by then, by Hinoka's count, Camilla adopted/had around twelve children. Hinoka remembered the battle on Wolfskin Peak, when a Wolfskin... What's his name? Keaton? He managed to survive the battle, and get into hiding. It seems he found and fell in love with Camilla in between.

Hinoka started to think aloud, "For Camilla, it's seven girls, and six boys. Your uncle Leo stayed more nuclear, one son and one daughter. So your total of cousins are fifteen."

Wow. Siebert thought. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited to see them.

"Here we are. Welcome to Nohr, my son." said Hinoka, her pegasus flying downwards, "I know it seem scary, but I can assure you Nohr is... I wouldn't say completely but it's safe, I promise."

Once her pegasus landed, Siegbert gazed up at the unfamiliar castle standing before him. He bit his lip, in contrast to the brightness and cheerfulness of Castle Shirasagi, Castle Krankenburg was dark and unwelcoming. 

Siegbert stepped closer to Hinoka as they made their way inside of the palace. They were met by a few running sounds, before Siegbert glanced down, to notice a small girl with furry ears and a puffy tail sniffing him.

"This is Aella. If you see any child with fur, then they're Camilla's biological child." Hinoka introduced. Aella gazed up at Siegbert, panting, shaking her tail, and sticking her tongue out.

"Pet her. She adores it." Hinoka smiled. Siegbert did so, patting Aella's wild hair, she smiled satisfied before walking away on all fours, her tail wagging. Another girl, this time a few years older and wearing a red cape came, she lovingly petted the child's hair, Aella patted her foot against the floor before running off. She glanced up at the visitors.

"Hello aunt Hinoka." She greeted, before glancing at Siegbert with a nice smile, "Is this Siegbert?" She asked.

Siegbert nodded. "Siegbert, this is the eldest of Camilla's children, Velouria." said Hinoka, "Velouria, where is your mother?"

"In the nursery with the baby, I can track her scent and lead you there." said Velouria, her nose twitched as she started walking down the corridor, Hinoka and Siegbert following.

The corridor was busily with activity, noises of child play were in action. Mother was right, I do have a lot of cousins. Siegbert thought, his eyes keeping track of every child that passed him. Some of them were Wolfskins like Velouria and Aella, and some were just normal children.

Siegbert made eye contact with a 'girl' around his age, 'she' stared back, only raising a hand to wave. Velouria opened a door, "Mother, aunt Hinoka is back." She said.

Camilla was on a rocking chair, holding a baby in a blue bundle, she gazed up and gasped at the visitors, "Look at that..." She said, "Siegbert, dear you look so grown up! You even have your mother's hair!" Camilla stood up, her child in one arm, and one hand gently brushing Siegbert's red hair, before looking at Hinoka, "Hinoka, darling, you hadn't changed a bit! Even in ten years and with a child, you still look so young and pretty." She smiled.

Hinoka blushed, she hadn't yet gotten used to Camilla's need to flatter her, "And you still look like... You." She replied. 

Camilla chuckled, "Do I? You flatter me, princess." and to Siegbert, she said, "You look so much like my brother. Yes, you'll grow to have Xander's facial features in one or two years, but your eyes are so much like me. You have your mother's hair, and youthful face, it looks very cute."

Siegbert blushed, redness covering most of his face. Camilla gasped in awe, "Look at that! Aw, you even blush like Hinoka!"

"Uh... Camilla, would you like to introduce us to your new baby?" Hinoka asked, changing the subject quickly, hoping to get the blush off her cheeks.

"Of course, dear." Camilla smiled, before gazing down at her baby, "His name is Bennett." She exclaimed. The four week old baby grunted in his sleep, yawning loudly. He moved his head around for a bit, revealing a tiny pair of furry ears. "Isn't he darling?" Camilla asked, wagging her finger in Bennett's tiny ones.

"He is very cute. He has your hair." Siegbert smiled, referring to the small patch of purple hair on Bennett's head.

Camilla sat back down on her chair, both arms holding Bennett, "Since you're here, why not go out and play with your cousins? They must be overjoyed to see you." 

Maybe. Siegbert thought, I would but I really want to meet uncle Leo first. 

Camilla thought for a moment before her door immediately opened, and three children came in. Two males, one female. Two normal ones, and one Wolfskin, "Velouria, can you be a dear and hold your brother?" She asked, emerging from her chair, Velouria obeyed, gently holding the baby as her mother attended to her siblings.

"Siegbert, these three are Maddox, Elijah, and Lillie." Camilla introduced, patting their heads. The three children were all talking at once, pulling on their mother's hands, all chattering, pleading for attention, Camilla giggled, "I'll have to chat with you two later, a mother's duty is never done."

"Where is uncle Leo?" Siegbert asked, before Camilla left the nursery.

Hence Camilla paused, "In the throne room, I'm sure he'll be overwhelm with joy seeing you." She said.

And she was right.

"It's been ten years since I last saw you, Siegbert." said Leo, a wide smile on his face.

"And I'm glad to see you for the first time, uncle Leo." Siegbert smiled. Leo approached his nephew, gazing into those familiar eyes, something that brought him back to his older brother. He was astonished when he heard after Xander's passing, he had a lover that's pregnant with his child. Upon learning it was the first princess of Hoshido, he will admit to his mixed feelings of having the Hoshidan royal family as his in laws now that one of them is the mother of his brother's son.

Leo had gotten used to being King of Nohr business, throughout the next ten years, he fell in love with a sorceress named Nyx, and had two children, a boy named Forrest, and a girl named Autumn. He has long since moved on, settled down, and became a great king. Something Xander and Elise would've want for him.

"Leo, dear, someone is requesting to see you." Nyx said entering the throne room. 

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Leo asked.

Siegbert gazed at his mother with pleading eyes, "Oh may we mother?" He begged. Hinoka chuckled.

"I don't see why not." She said.

____

Siegbert and his mother were walking down the corridor, Siegbert once more made eye contact with the same "girl", he approached "her"

"Hello, I'm your cousin Siegbert, what's your name?" He greeted. 

"I'm Forrest. Son of King Leo." His cousin replied. Son? Siegbert thought, but he looks so feminine. He thought once more before shrugging it off.

Forrest smiled slightly, "Would you like to accompany me to the tailor shop?" He asked. Siegbert's smile deepened.

"I don't see why not."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I've made Keaton survive in this story.


End file.
